How Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Should Have Ended
Plot We all know the origanal story. But since this is based of HISHE things are going to be different. Hints of Terra X Aqua, Ven X Naminè, and Sora X Kairi. Rated: Fiction K+ - English - Parody/Humor - Xehanort, Aqua, Terra, Ventus/Ven - Words: 2,061 - Reviews: 6 - Favs: 16 - Follows: 3 - Published: Mar 17, 2016 - Status: Complete - id: 11845590 Transcript "Let the examination begin!" Eraqus exclaimed as he rasied his Keyblade. With that balls of light appeared appeared. Xehanort waved his hand and darkness surrounded the orbs of light. Eraqus gasped, "Stop the exam!" All of the sudden the balls of light/darkness vanished. Xehanort got nervous and asked, "Um...what seems to be the problem, old friend?" Eraqus answered, "Oh, don't pretend that you didn't see the darkness...someone rigged the exam!" "Um...Master? I think it was Xehanort that rigged the exam." Ven said. Xehanort gasped, "What?! No! I'm a Keyblade Master for crying out loud!" "Actually, I think Ven is right." Aqua nodded. Terra glared, "Yeah, we all saw his hand moved right when the darkness appeared. We were literally standing right in front of you two!" Eraqus turned to his "friend" and glared, "Oh no! Don't tell me your still going after the X-blade! Even though it would bring the destruction to all the worlds..." "No way...I was just...I was just...uh...live long and prosper?" Xehanort sheepishly grinned. As trio watched the events, Luke Skywalker (in his Force Awakens apperance) walked up to them, "Okay, while those two deal it out? Anyone want to be a Jedi? There are no evil schemes with you with me." "Do we get a lightsaber?" Ven asked eagerly. Luke nodded, "Of coarse." "Well, I'm sold." Ven grinned as he and the older friends went off with the Jedi Master. Terra grinned, "I'm so glad Disney bought Star Wars." Fast forward... "I'm not so sure..." Aqua said with a heavy heart, "I've been to the same world's you have been and seen what you have done..." Terra rasied an eyebrow, "What have I done? You didn't even know and I was on the Snow White world, and even if you did the old lady was actually an evil Queen which the dwarfs told you and we both know she was evil. And on the Sleeping Beauty world, I was controlled by Maleficant, she made me take Aurora's heart aginst my will. I wasn't even tricked on the Cinderella world. I did nothing! What kind of girlfriend, are you to doubt me?!" "Because you're being trick by Xehanort, who's turning you into Anakin Skywalker." Aqua answered. Anakin walked up to them, "She's gotta point." Terra's eyes widen, "Aqua, take both me and Ven home so I don't start complaining about sand!" "What about Vantias?" Ven asked. Aqua grinned, "I can take him! I'm pretty sure he can be beaten by anyone..." Meanwhile from a distance, "Hey! I don't get beaten by just any..." Just when someone landed on him, knocking Vanitas unconisous. Tigger rose up, "What do you know he was beaten by me? Who-o-ho! TTFN! Ta Ta for now!" Tigger then bonuced off. Fast foward... As Terra fought Braig Xehanort grinned, "Good! Use your aggressive nature! Let the hate flow through you!" Braig stopped, "Wait did he just quote the Emperor?" Terra signed, "Accutally, his whole personality is trying to rip off Emperor but with Spock's voice." "I KNEW IT!" The Sith Master walked up next to Xehanort, "I knew from the moment from when he first tried to turn Terra to the Dark Side like I did with Skywalker. And now this...this proves it!" Xehanort laughed nervously, "But...but I'm a villian..." "And I'm the only villain you've been trying to rip off. Your vessels and Voldamort's horcuests. Have the worlds going into complete chaos and Joker's chaos. I'm sure you've do others and now we all want you dead!" The Emperor finished as Xehanort struggled to get free of his chain but they were too tight. The Sith grinned, "Now, Xehanort...you will die." The emperor electrocuted Xehanort to death as he laughed maniacally, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now this it's how it's done!" With Xehanort dead, the Emperor walked off but before he left, he turned to Braig, "See at the villian pub, Braig!" Fast forward... "Keyblade?" Ven wondered. Master Xehanort already had one, why would he need..."Not the ones, you and I use..." Xehanort explained as the Greek letter appeared, "Some pronounce it, 'kye'...but the meaning the same." "I'm pretty sure everyone pronounced it kye untill this game." Ven said as he tried to get up. Xehanort ignored him, "and when you and your dark half clashed...the X-blade or kye-blade, doesn't sound as cool, will be mine!" Xehanort began laughing maniacally untill a baterang hit him on the head knocking unconisous. Batman appeared besides Ventus, "Don't worry, Robin, your safe now." "Robin? But I'm not..." Ven stopped and signed, "Nevermind, thanks, Batman. How did you even get to this world?" "BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!" Fast forward... "...I failed...but I will not fail again!" Eraqus declared as he summoned his Keyblade. Ven gasped, "Master? Your not going to kill me to prevent the X-blade from existing?!" "What?! No!" Eraqus exclaimed, "I'd be a horrible master if I did that! I'm just going to find your dark half and kill him instead." He the put on his armor and summon his glider, "I won't be long." Eraqus left the world as Terra made it back, "Hey, Ven, you alright?" "Yeah, couldn't be better." Ven answered. This made his best friend signed, "Well, that's for a relief. For a second there, I was afraid I was going to fight our master to the death." "What was that?" Ven asked. "Nothing!" Terra said rather quickly, he then decided to change the subject, "Say want to play some video games?" "Sure!" Ven beamed. Fast forward... The three quickly summoned there armor and Keyblades. Xehanort grinned and waited for Terra to run right at him. But nothing happened, they were waiting for him to make the first move. The evil Keyblade Master turned to his pupil, who simply shrugged. Xehanort then used his had to make the ground rise beneath them. After they were high enough Terra exclaimed, "Now!" The three charged and cut threw the risen land. Ven shouted, "Timber!" With that the huge chunk of land land fell with Xehanort and Vanitas with it, "Uh-oh!" A day later, he and Vanitas were in the hospital. They were covered with casts and bandages. "Well...that went well." Vanitas said sarcastically. Xehanort just replied, "Shut-up, Vanitas." Fast forward... Naminè sat alone by her desk in Castle Oblivion when Ven walked up to the sad girl, "Hi Naminè." "Huh? Ven, how are you awake?" She asked. Ven shrugged, "I don't know. If you guys can go around without hearts, I can too, right? Besides it's boring. Say, do want to go out with me?" "Yes! Wait! Did have any girl friend before me that you're still dating?" Naminè asked. Ven shook his head, "Nope, the only girl I really know is Aqua and she's way to old for me. And oddly enough there are a lot of fanfictions with that paring. Why do you ask?" "Oh, no reason." Naminè lied, remebering the times Xion and Kairi beat her up for trying to steal their boyfriends, "Let's go! I know this great place." Fast forward...But this is how it really should have ended... "And now all the pieces are in place. Ventus, you and Vanitas will cash and forge the X-Blade! Terra, you will be my new vessel! And Aqua, you...you...what do we want to do with her again?" Xehanort wondered as the three glared at him. Vanitas shrugged, "How should I know, it's your way to complicated plan with complicated back ups." "What?! My plans are not complicated!" Xehanort argued. Vanitas rasied an eyebrow under his helmet, "Really?" "...okay, I admit my plans are a little bit complicated..." Xehanort admitted. Vanitas replied, "A little?" "Okay! Fine! They're very complicated! But it should all make sense in KH3! Or at least I hope it does..." Xehanort said. Vanitas then replied sacasiticlly, "Well, there's a boost of confidence. Oh, and don't look now but the Keybladers are leaving." Xehanort turned to see them about to leave this world, "Wait, where are you going?! You supposed to try to stop me!" "But that's what you want us to do! So, we might as well leave!" Ven replied. Terra added, "Besides, your complicated plan, heavy relied on getting a younger body from me! And that's not going to happen either!" "If you want a Keyblade war so badly, then just turn around." Aqua finished. Xehanort turned to see an army of Keyblade Masters from Yen Sid to Mickey, from Yoda to Hulk, from Morgan Freemen to Stan Lee. The were thousands, if not millions of Keyblade Masters. The villians eyes winded in horror they could say nothing so Amerial Akbar exclaimed, "IT'S A TRAP!" With that the Keyblade army charged at the two villians... "So, Xehanort never knew about the other Keyblade Master?" Superman smirked. Aqua nodded, "I know! You would think he'd know that other Keybladers would try to stop him and that he wasn't the only Keyblade Master besides Master Earqus and I." "Just imagine what would have happened if we just went at them alone and without a plan." Terra said. Ven wondered, "Um...why is Batman looking at Aqua like that?" "Hey, I'm Batman. You want to know my secret identity?" Batman flirted. Aqua gave Batman an annoyed look, "Okay, is he always like this?" "Sadly, yes." Superman nodded. Batman went back with drinking his Coffee, "So after ruining a start to a great video game series, what did you guys then do?" "Well, we are planning to take on some pupils of our own. I am working with Kairi. Terra's training Riku. And Ven is training Sora." Aqua explained she guestered to the children right behind them. They were all having ice cream. Superman rasied an eyebrow, "Since when did Ven become a Keyblade Master?" "We figured, why not?" Aqua shrugged. Terra wondered, "I wonder what happened Xehanort and Vanitas?" "Well..." Batman grinned. Both Vanitas and Xehanort were in the hospital completely bandage from head to toe. "How did we get this badly injured? Was it because of the thousands of Keyblade Masters?" Xehanort asked. "No, this was done by the ultimate Keyblade Master. This was done by Batman." Vanitas groaned. "No way! There is no way you're a Keyblade Master!" Aqua exclaimed. Batman grinned, "Oh really? Behold the Bat-Keyblade!" Just the Batman summoned a bat themed Keyblade. Everyone's eyes widend in shock, "What?!" "Whatever you do...don't ask him how?" Superman whipeared to the others. Just then little Sora walked up to them them, "Hi, guy. Wow! How does Batman have a Keyblade?" Superman groaned, "Oh, come on!" "BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!! THE END "I have to go, I am who I am because of them." Sora told Kairi. She smiled at him and gave him her good luck charm, "See you soon." "OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Sora's mother exclaimed. Sora turned to his mother, "But, Mom... They need my help!" "The last time you left, you and Riku never came back untill a few months ago! You not leaving this world untill your 21!" Sora's mother exclaimed. Sora signed, "Yes, mom." "Great. Now, man up and ask Kairi out already. We've been waiting forever for you to do so." Sora's mother grinned, making Sora and Kairi blush and Riku laugh. Gallery The keyblade and the bat blade by insaneasylum123 d7uojd6-pre.jpg|Bat-Keyblade Category:Alternate Endings